The XVIII and XIX Probabilites
by cidthunder
Summary: A story about the probability of everything to occur. A story about the past of every story told. A story about the future of story to be told. So many stories need to be told, and yet so little time. (A story about many things in Paw patrol and other universes.) This is a story were I used others to help me move mine.
1. I - Wrinkle In Time

I – A Wrinkle in Time

" _ **Life, with its rules, its obligations, and its freedoms, is like a sonnet: You're given the form, but you have to write the sonnet yourself." - Mrs. Whatsit**_

* * *

"Destynee can we stop for a minute!?" A teenage boy, with loose baggy cloth fell down to his knees, his eye glowing a dark brown, his wavy, curls bouncing in the air, contrasting his tan skin.

"Come on Fayt. We're almost there." A young lady turned around and held out a hand. She dress herself in a business attire, her tie swaying the wind, black hair long and flowing on her fair-skin.

"How much longer?" Destynee just shrugged her shoulders. Fayt sighed, and gripped her hand and pulled her down on to the thick, green grass. Destynee had rolled over and sat up. She turned her head and gave the teenage boy a little punch on his shoulder, "Why do we have to walk?" He asked.

"Because a certain idiot decided to break my car." Destynee got up, sweeping the dirt off her navy blue suit. She turned around and stuck out her hand once again.

"Did Alex do it!" Fayt slammed his fist into the ground, kicking up some dirt, throwing a little tantrum, "When I see his sor-" Destynee threw her hands up in the air, grunting with an unbelievable face.

"I was talking about you." Fayt lifted up his hand to cover his mouth, facing the wind with his embarrassed face. Destynee stuck out her hand once more. Fayt gripped it and was thrown up to his feet. They started their walk among these endless plains once more.

"How much longer?" Fayt asked as the two walked on.

"Ask me that one more time, and I'll pop a cap in you."

"Why are you so violent De?"

"Be-"

* * *

Footsteps rustled in a clearing. A lady covered in blue, dressed in black walked up to a dog house, a German Shepherd, and a Mix-breed slept peacefully inside. She dug into a pocket, and pulled out a box of cigarettes. She placed it between her blue, sharp fingers, and lit it. She put it up to her snout, and took a deep breath in, and let it out, brushing the strands of blue fur, covering her hand. She bent down and moved her tail off to the side, and grabbed the head of the German Shepherd, and gave it a good lift. She dropped it back down. She stood up and wiped her hair blue from her gray-ish eyes. She took steps out into the clearing.

* * *

Footsteps tapped on a marbled-tiled ground. A man dripping red, covered in brown, walked in pushing past people cloaked in white, and blue scrubs, towering feet over them. He kept walked down the long invisible blue and white hallway. He stopped at an open door, he people yelling and crying and exclaiming. He placed his back against the wall, and listened. Words were falling, and tears were being thrown everyone. He continued to listen, and pulled out a flask, with his red fur hands from his brown leather coat. He continued to listen and put it open, drunk and endless stream of wine. He saw a man dressed in white come outside of the room, and slowly pulling it in on its self. He placed his flask back into his coat, and walked over to the door and stared in for a moment, before it shut closed. He pushed passed the doctor and continued down the invisible blue, and white hallway.

* * *

" _ **It was a dark and stormy night."**_

"How much longer do we have?" A man said with a deep voice, dubbed in a purple skin-tight armor, his dark long hair swayed in the nothing wind, as he sat on a throne encased in crystal, placed in nothing.

"Time is already up. Events are already beginning to unfold." A girl sat on the ruined steps leading up to nothing. Her long straight, blue hair blowing in the nothing wind, matching her monotone face, and monotone voice, that matched her dull white colors, and her dull beige skirt.

"So there is nothing we can do?" The man grabbed his sword nearby, stuck into nothing, with large jagged edges, and large points, all spiraling up like a tail to make the hilt. Chaos had corrupted it, turning it into a sinister beauty.

"We will sit, and we will wait. We will watch the events to come. And it is up to us if we decide to intervene."

"I guess we must watch then." A smirk stretched across his face, as a brilliant red showed from his heart, and a brilliant purple from his blade.

* * *

Author's Letter( feel like being different):

Hey guys! I was wondering since you guys love reading so much, if you read any literary classics like: Lay that trumpet in our hands, To Kill a Mockingbird, The Divine Comedy, Cinderella, Lord of the Rings. Anything along those lines could you leave it in a review, as you can kind of a figure out all my chapters' are going to have a book title and a quote from it.

Forever yours,

Cid


	2. II - Alice in Wonderland

II- Alice in Wonderland.

" _ **I don't want to go among mad people," Alice remarked**_

" _ **Oh, you can't help that," said the Cat: "we're all mad here. I mad. You're mad."**_

" _ **How do you know I'm mad?" said Alice.**_

" _ **You must be," said the Cat, "or you wouldn't have come here."**_

* * *

"I'M GOING TO STRANGLE THAT MOTHERFUCKER!" Fayt threw his hands up in the air, trying to yield his sister.

"Now Destynee, don't you think your getting a little over dramatic?" Destynee had been pacing back and forth among an overgrown bus stop, at the far edge of a town.

"I'M GOING TO ENJOY WATCHING HIM BLEED!" Destynee continued to pace back and forth, running her hands down along the back of her head.

"Destynee-" Desytnee glared at her younger brother. "...don't you think you're taking this just a bit toooo far?" Fayt lifted up his hand and squinted a little space in between his fingers to show it.

"I HAVEN'T TAKEN IT FAR ENOUGH!" Destynee demanded.

"I kind of think you did. Especially over something so petty." Eyes were burning the poor boy's face.

"YOU HAVEN'T HAD YOUR CAR TAKEN OUT, NIETHER HAVE YOU HAD YOUR SENTENCE CUT-OFF BEFORE THE NEXT SCENCE, HAVE YOU?" Anger was over flowing in her eyes, and gestures.

"Well... no... not yet at least."

"WELL KNOW YOU SEE WHY I'M ANGRY!" She formed her hand into a bowl and pretended to eat soup with the other.

"Wh—What was that gesture about? You were angry, but you pretended to eat... soup?"

"I'M TO ANGRY TO EVEN DO THE RIGHT GESTURES!" She opened up a book.

"Wait... You just opened up a book, trying to show you were angry." Destynee's anger was and fury was building layer upon layer, upon layer.

"SAY SOMETHING ELSE FAYT! WATCH WHAT I DO!" She made a bird with her hands, and let it fly off. Fayt, had a huge grin on his face.

"You just made a bird fly off." Fayt couldn't hold in his laughter and let it.

"IT'S FUNNY IS IT," Destynee, joined her brother with a sarcastic laugh. "IS IT FUNNY NOW?" Fayt looked down at his sister. His laughter stopped, and his hand were thrown up into the air, "SHIT GOT REALLL NOW DIDN'T IT?"

"Destynee! I'm your brother." Fayt was staring right into the end of a slivery barrel. Destynee walked up to her brother, and placed it on his head, "Destynee...?" She sighed and put it away. "Thank God!" He grabbed his shirt, and pulled it tight, clutching at his heart. Destynee leg jerked up, "OWWW! MY—MY B-" Before Fayt could finish his last words he felt a fist hitting his jaw, knocking him down to the ground.

"HOW DOES THAT FEEL!?" Destynee grabbed her foot and started to repeatedly kick the poor boy. The sounds of an engine grew close, and hissed as it came to a stop near them. A door flew open. "What the hell is going on out there!?" Destynee turned around and saw a bus driver, staring at them from the corner of the blue bus.

"Oh we were just wrestling, and I was whooping his ass." Destynee smiled hard, and spoke, gleeful and cheerfully. She made her way up to the stairwell of the bus, "So how m-"

* * *

The lady in blue, cloaked in black, stared at a radiant white husky, with wings as white snow. They stood in over a black void, under a black void, in a black void. Then in the blink of an eye he disappeared.

"So that's the boy?" A heavy voice came from behind her.

"Ye-"

"OH NO THE FUCK YOU DID NOT!" Destynee came in stomping, her heels clattering with each step she took, "REALLY!?"

"Is something wrong Destynee?" The lady in blue asked.

"Uh! Yeah! Fucking 'Author' cut off my scene?" Destynee was wailing her arms in anger.

"Destynee it's not that big of a deal."

"WHAT!?" Destynee became outraged, "You wanna know what I did to Fayt when he said that? Hati do you wanna know?"

"Ummm... you kicked him in the balls, knocked him down, and then repeatedly kicked him." The voice came from back, and made it's way to the front. It was the man dripping with red, covered in brown. He held in his big red hands a phone, "You sent us both a message."

"That's what I did!" Destynee pointed her to the red man, as he was pulling out a flask and putting it up to his snout, "Is that liquor?" The man nodded his head. "Could you toss me it?" The did just as he was asked, "Thanks Sköll."

"So do you feel better now?" Hati asked. Destynee glared at the blue lady.

"Yeah. Well I'm about to go back to you know where I 'belong'." Destynee started to take some off into the darkness, "SORRY!" She yelled.

"IT'S ALL GOOD!" Sköll pulled out his phone and ran towards Destynee, "Hey! Before you go can give me Fayt's number? I've got every bodies but his."

"Yeah. Sure," Destynee pulled her phone out, "Sooo... it's 5-5-5...5...5...1...5. You got it?" Sköll gave her a thumbs, "Well I'll see my two most favorite and hated furries around. BYE!" with that Destynee walked off into the darkness.

"Soooo back to where we left off." Sköll walked back over to the blue furry.

"So as I was saying earlier, he wants to be one of us. 'They' want to be us." Sköll scratched the back of his head.

"Really? Well this family that white husky seems to know has one like him also," He put his sharp, red fur hands to the chin of his snout, "And there were two others almost, I think. They all wanna be like us?"

"Most likely. Yet they could never be. No matter if we get rid of one, there would be infinite more of each and everyone of them."

"So what are we going to do?"

"Make some examples." Hati grinned big, showing her canines.

* * *

"Events are happening faster then I could have anticipated." A girl with blue hair continued to sit on the ruined stairs leading up to nothing.

"So when should we make a move."

"We'll give some it some more time. Then we'll make a move, but you will stay until, we figure out what can really happen." A blue headed girl took a seat on the crystal around the throne, holding a basket of flowers. She took a flower out and stared at it with her monotone face.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Was this funny let me know or not.**_


	3. Apology

_**Sorry for not updating so much. I just got caught up with projects, and trying to make sure I get in my dream college. Just give me a day or two I promise I will have a Chapter uploaded for this, just give me a day or two. Sorry again for any inconvenience. If you have any question let me know. Chapter 28 should come out tomorrow for Play Your Symphony, and Chapter 3 – Cinderella for The XVIII and XIX Probabilities.**_


	4. III - Cinderella

III – Cinderella

 _ **Turn and peep, turn and peep,**_

 _ **There is blood within the shoe**_

 _ **The shoe it is too small for her,**_

 _ **The true bride waits for you.**_

"I wonder what is taking Destynee so long?" Fayt had gotten up from his relaxed position on the bus's hard, cold, blue seats, "it usually doesn't take her that long." Fayt had gotten up and started to walk up and down the empty aisles of bus, running his hands across the metal poles, trickling over the seats.

"Hey can you sit down for me, I gotta drive and be able to see what's behind. So..."

"Oh!" Fayt jumped up in surprise, and turned his head to see a man in blue cap staring at him, " I'm so sorry. I didn't know." Fayt said as he took a seat in the ghost bus.

"You alright I just-"

"I kno-"

"I just gotta see back there..."

"Yeah. I get it."

"... I mean cause if I can't see back..."

"I got it."

"... I just gotta be able to see..."

"I get the jest."

"...Cuz' you never know what might be back there."

"Mhm."

"...like there could be Liam Nelson back their from Taken, trying to get his daughter back.."

"Yeah."

"...So I gotta get out the way so I can avoid him, so he can get his daughter back."

"I'm not listening."

"But anyways, I just gotta be able to see back there." Fayt rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone. He started to tap away at his screen in a series of colored dots. The bus slowly came to a stop, hissing out the air dropping it down a to ground level. The sounds of heels clanking on metal filled the air. Fayt lifted his head up for a second and away from his phone to see, a fair-skinned lady, dressed in suit making her way down the aisles.

"Destynee! Where were you?!" Fayt was showing signs of pissed off relief. Destynee had reached his aisle and thrusting her hand a bit, scooting over as he received the signal.

"Sorry I'm late. I just had to take care of some business." She said with a sigh, as she said crossing her legs. She pulled out her phone and started to hit keys in a sequence.

"Oh... alright." Fayt said before hitting the same strokes, "Who is this message from?" Fayt's phone had rang in the air. He went to go check out the message, "Oh! It's from Sköll!"

"Oh yeah! That's right he asked for your number. So I gave to him without any regards of your feelings in this." Destynee said before going back to her typing. Fayt stared at his sister glaring into her soul.

"it's fine." He said before going back to his typing.

"We are almost hitting the town." The bus driver yelled. Fayt and Destynee turned their heads in confusion.

"What town?" Destynee asked.

"A place called Adventure Bay."

"Isn't that place home to...?" Destynee started to show signs of frustration snapping her fingers, hoping for a recall.

"It's the town of Paw Patrol. You know, that TV Show." Destynee snapped her finger one last time.

"IT'S THE TOWN OF PAW PATROL!" Fayt looked up at his sister in anger.

"I just said that!"

"Oh..." Destynee said, falling back into her seat in shame.

"So how much longer until we?" Sköll said, rubbing his nose.

"We have got all the time in the world. Let's just wait to see where it takes." A blue wolf said, taking up a seat in an empty booth. Sköll followed her lead, and did the same.

"Well shouldn't we have a plan on at least what we are going to do?" The blue wolf shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know if we need all that. When the time comes, we will be able to have everything going according to plan." Sköll shrugged his shoulders. He lifted up hand and started to snap.

"Could I get some water over here?" In came a waitress her outfit as red as his fur was, shaking in her boots. She took a glass of she was carrying and placed it on the table, shaking hard, "Thank you." He said taking a sip, "could you go get me an omelet, please?" The girl quickly nodded her head. She started to make a desperate escape; then she slipped falling into a pile of clothed mush, splashing around in pool of red. The blue wolf started to look at girl screaming, cursing, and crying. She couldn't help but smile.

"I saw one of their dreams." The girl with her hair, long and blue, as she continued to sit on the ground next to the throne.

"Really? What was it like?" The girl with her hair, long and blue, as she continued to sit on the staircase.

"I was in a nightmare of his past." The girl with her, long and blue said, shuffling through her basket of flowers, as she continued to sit down on the ground next to the throne.

"When will I be able to make a move." They both turned their head to man, clodded in a dark armor.

"Sometime soon." They all turned their heads to see a girl with her hair, long and blue, her back parallel to the column she was standing up against, floating in nothing, connected to nothing, "Sometime soon."


End file.
